Why me?
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Luke goes to camp with his siblings intending to have fun. Instead, he finds himself hurting his sister without her even knowing it. Xander/Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's Pineapple! :) So, I love Bunk'd, so why not write a fanfic? Yes, of course, being me, there is slash XD If you don't like it, don't read it!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anything** **recognizable.**

* * *

Emma let out a strangled cry, falling to her knees. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall, hitting the floor. Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge looked at me in shock while Ravi glared. Griff and Lou stood next to me, concern in their eyes. Xander was sitting on Emma's bed, a look of regret in his eyes. Hazel stood in the middle of it all, a proud smirk on her face. Emma looked up at me, causing my heart to break at the sight if her.

"W-why would you do this?" she asked, "Why Luke?"

I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I looked away from her, the guilt eating me alive. Lou tried to hug her but Emma pushed her away, glaring at her.

Why did this have to happen to _me_?

All I wanted to do was come to camp with my siblings and have _fun_.

Tears blurred my vision as I heard Emma start to yell at Xander. I couldn't take it anymore.

Before anyone could stop me, _I ran_.

* * *

 **It's a pretty crappy start, but it will, get better! So, this is going to be a Xander/Luke story because, well, why not? Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the start! R & R! Peace out! ✌️**

 **\- Pineapple 🍍**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Pineapple here with chapter 1! I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anything** **recognizable.**

* * *

 _3 Months Earlier..._

Luke's P.O.V

"Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka!"

That sentence.

That _one_ damn _sentence._

As soon as I heard his voice, _my heart stopped._

"Xander!" Emma exclaimed, hugging the source of the voice.

As soon as he looked at me, the whole world stopped. He smiled and I quickly looked away, trying to hide my blush. He walked towards me, holding out his hand.

"I'm Xander," he greeted, "You're Luke, right? Emma told me a lot about you."

I shook his hand, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm Luke," I mumbled.

He smiled again before letting go of my hand. I held it close to my chest, missing his touch.

What is _wrong_ with me?

I was broken out of my thoughts when Zuri grabbed my arm.

"Luke! Come one! We need to sign in!" she exclaimed, pulling me along with her.

She led me to a desk where I was met with a glare from the girl sitting behind it.

"Great, another _Ross_ ," she spat, crossing her arms.

"Shut up Hazel, I'm not in the mood for your attitude," Zuri snapped.

Hazel glared before handing us the sign in sheet.

"Zuri, you're with the Woodchucks, Luke, you're with the Grizzlies," she said in a monotone voice.

I turned around, letting out a scream when Ravi tackled me.

"Luke! We're in the same cabin together!" he exclaimed, smiling.

I just groaned in pain and his eyes widened before he quickly got off of me. He helped me up while Zuri laughed at us. I rolled my eyes as Ravi pulled me along with him. As soon as we got to Grizzly cabin, two other kids were already there. I remembered Jorge from when I visited last time, but the other kid was new.

"Luke, this is Griff," Jorge introduced, "He was here last year."

He waved at me and I waved back.

"Alright Grizzlies, who's ready for another great summer?"

I turned around, only to be faced by Emma's boyfriend.

...

Fuck my life.

Ravi's P.O.V

I walked into the mess hall, looking around to make sure I was alone.

"The coast is clear!" I whispered.

Griff walked inside, closing the door behind him. I sat at one of the tables and he sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck before kissing me. I blushed while he smiled, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you over the summer," he muttered, kissing my cheek.

"So did I," I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Griff smiled before kissing me again, turning me into a blushing idiot.

* * *

 **Author's Note: YES. I SHIP GRIFF AND RAVI ALRIGHT. DONT JUDGE. Anywayyyy, I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer! ;) Xander/Luke will be one-sided for awhile, but it will eventually happen! I hope you guys liked it so far! R &R! Peace out! ✌️**

 **-Pineapple 🍍**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Pineapple here with chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anything** **recognizable.**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V

I laughed as Jorge tackled Ravi to the ground, Griff running to join them. Xander sat next to me, causing my heart to race.

"So, am I going to get the protective brother talk?" he asked, smiling.

 _God dammit._

That _smile_.

I looked away, a blush covering my face.

"N-no, you seem c-cool," I replied, rubbing the back on my neck nervously.

Xander smiled again before walking away. I sighed in relief, leaning back against the bench.

"You're really obvious, you know that?"

I screamed, falling off the bench. Lou laughed, sitting down. I growled at her before sitting next to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're crush on Xander," she replied, leaning back.

My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms tightly around myself.

 _No No No No No No No_

She's Emma's best friend! She'll tell her and then Emma will hate me and Xander will think I'm a dream and Ravi-

Lou placed her hand on my back, causing me to jump.

"Luke, calm down! I'm not going to tell anyone," she assured, causing me to relax.

We sat in silence for awhile, watching everyone else play together.

"You do know Emma _really_ like Xander, right?"

I sighed, nodding sadly. Lou pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on her shoulder.

At least I have someone now...

Its better then being alone.

Emma's P.O.V

I giggled as Xander kissed around my face, his hands resting in my waist.

"Babe, we're supposed to be watching the kids!" I laughed, trying to push him away.

"Well I got distracted by a beautiful girl," he mumbled, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, causing him to pout. I laughed and kissed him, causing his smile to return. I looked over at the kids, frowning when I saw Luke sitting out with a sad look on his face. Lou was next to him, hugging my little brother. Xander followed my gaze, frowning as well.

"What do you think is bothering him?" Xander asked.

I shrugged, trying to get Luke's sad expression out of my mind.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Author's Note: YOU HAVE HIS MAN! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! *takes a deep breath* Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Xander/Luke is coming soon! I promise! ;) R & R! Peace out! ✌️**

 **-Pineapple 🍍**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Pineapple here with chapter 4! I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anything** **recognizable.**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V

"Luke?"

I looked up, smiling at Emma who smiled back. She came inside the cabin, sitting next to me on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked, resting my head on my hands.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Emma signed, standing up.

"It's just that you looked really sad when you and Lou were talking yesterday," she said.

Oh... _That._

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Emma asked.

I just smiled at her and nodded, causing her to frown. She _knew_ something was wrong, but much to my relief, she didn't say anything else.

"Well, we you're ready to talk, you know where to find me," she said, leaving.

I groaned, falling back on my bed.

Why do I have to be _gay_?

Griff's P.O.V

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ravi asked.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my boyfriend onto the tree branch.

"I'm _sure_ Ravi," I replied, resting my head in his shoulder.

He blushed, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"So, are we ever going to, you know, come out?" I asked quietly.

Ravi tensed and I sighed, sitting up. Everytime I _try_ to bring this up, he tries to avoid it. Why do I even bother?

"Griff, I can assure you my hesitation isn't because of you," Ravi said, pulling me onto his lap, "I'm just not ready to tell _everyone_."

I placed my hands on his chest, causing his blush to return.

"It's okay," I replied, "We don't have to tell _everyone_. Just a couple of people you feel comfortable with."

Ravi nodded in agreement, resting his head against mine.

"I love you a lot, you know that, right?" he asked.

I just smiled at him before smashing my lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Pineapple here with chapter 5! I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anything** **recognizable.**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V

"So, yeah, Griff and I are dating," Ravi declared, pulling the smaller teen closer to him.

Zuri pouted, crossing her arms.

"Why do the cute ones always have to be gay?" she whined, causing us to laugh.

"So, you guys are okay with this?" Griff asked.

"Of course we are," Emma assured, "But if you hurt Ravi, you're dead."

Griff laughed nervously, slowly hiding behind Ravi.

I gave them one last smile before leaving the cafeteria, sighing in frusturation.

Of _course_ I'm happy for Ravi...

But I want what _he_ has.

Yeah, I'm jealous.

I walked into the cabin, jumping when I saw Xander. He smiled at me before turning his attention back to his guitar. I walked towards my bed, trying not turm into a blushing mess.

"Hey Luke?"

I turned around, nearly screaming as Xander appeared behind him.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, my heart racing.

I slowly backed away and he followed me, never breaking eye contact. My back hit the wall, causing me to panic even more.

"X-Xander, w-what are you-"

Before I could finish, he placed his hands on my hips before kissing me.

Xander's P.O.V

Holy _shit._

I'm kissing Luke.

Luke _Ross._

I pulled away, only to be faced by a very flustered Luke.

"I-I-I, w-why did y-you?" he stuttered.

I shrugged, pulling him close to me by his hips.

"I don't know," I replied, "I know we shouldn't be doing this since I'm technically dating your sister, but, I like you too."

Luke's jaw dropped, his face growing darker.

"This could be our little secret," I whispered, leaning in.

I kissed him again, and this time, he kissed back.


End file.
